


A Saturday Night, Kinda Pink {L.S}

by thelionesshunts28



Category: AU - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bird, Blue and green, Butterfly, Canada, Carleton University - Freeform, Gay, Homophobia, I hope it doesn't suck lol, LGBT, M/M, Poetry, Transphobia, csi - Freeform, enjoy, figure skater, larry - Freeform, larry fanfiction, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionesshunts28/pseuds/thelionesshunts28
Summary: Uni student Harry Styles has arrived at a new country, Canada. The grass is white, the roads are ice, and he freezes during the nights.His roommate is a loud blonde leperchaun & a quiet one, and neither mind Harry's awkwardness, or the way he dresses, or his sexuality-- a huge relief, as none are going to disappear. Ever.With a blue-eyed skater from Doncaster entering his life, he feels connected to the new setting, and drawn to the boy.Includes: intense flirting, falling in love under the winter sky, and feather kissesXXXXHey there Sedona let me cut you a deal I'm a little hungover adamant to steal your soul..woah woah..
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	A Saturday Night, Kinda Pink {L.S}

Over the million times he and his mother browsed through images of Ottawa, of Carleton University and campus, up Canada and all of it's landmarks, Harry could never, ever have even dreamed of things this spectacular. 

Sun reflecting of the clouds, so the sky was white, even a purplish colour from the morning still rising, and the ground swept with snow piled on the side of street corners, brown chunks clashing stilly with the vast white that stranged the empty spaces Harry assumed were fields.

Wind as crisp as the snow taste, but was so pleasant Harry hated how he should sensibly stick his head back in the car window. His hair is being whipped across his face, stinging his eyes. 

Of course, not like there were many cars to be hit with; the roads were empty compared to Cheshire. Cars were evenly spaced and stayed the same speed, which was slower than the speed limit, ice and snow chunks taken into consideration. 

Highways were three lanes on each direction, and there was no one on either side of their grey rental car. Pale gold shrubs sometimes broke the snow layer, and the signs giving directions were green and long, nailed to metal structures that you drove under, and Harry thought that was absolutely fascinating. Not to mention on every road sign, it was in English at the top then repeated in French. 

Him and his mother had been on the road for at least ten minutes, and the stores with eye-bedazzling Christmas decorations were already beginning to disappear.

t snowed just as heavily as it does, in Cheshire, and yes, they have Christmas, but something was so unique about Canada, it was impossible for him to not laugh breathily as they passed under a bridge that had a metal maple leaf on the strip above. The last store disappeared, and they were entering a two-lane road clothed in tall trees, pine, and bare ones. 

He levered his head back in, instantly noticing the different air. Nothing could have stopped Harry from exclaiming, "Mum! Look!" Sharing the excitement he was feeling about entering the 'mysterious' roads. 

"I see honey," she responds. "Pretty cool." 

"Eh." Harry corrects her. 

"hm?"

"You have to say Eh after that. 'Pretty cool... eh'. But make it a question. Eh?" 

Anne had a skeptical smile. "You sure that's how you use it correctly? Pretty sure Canadians don't say it. I think it's another stereotype."

"No no I heard the clerk at our hotel use eh when we checked in for the first time." 

"Hm. Maybe I'm wrong then." 

With his head out the window for so long his ears had gotten used to the load roar of the wind, but now inside it was super quiet. 

"How much longer?" Harry asked, his heart still thumping. 

"10 minutes. The map is right there, it should have the time," She said, referring to her phone with google maps open. 

Harry groaned, sliding down in the passenger seat until his knees hit in front of him. (which didn’t take much because his legs were so damn long.) 

10 minutes wasn't as long as Harry thought, it passed swiftly. The outside world consumed time and distracted Harry's 21-year-old self and evaporated any other events. He was in awe as they entered the city again, with the St. Laurent Hudson's Bay Mall on his right, a McDonalds on the other side of the road, and the roads were boarded on either side as they climbed a hill with beige stone that had brown vines spreading everywhere. 

He took pictures of the old looking buildings that could pass for a castle in his book--old dark stone with odd lagoon coloured raindrop roofs. According to the research he’d conducted before, they were part of the Parliament Buildings--where the Prime Minister and the government seats accupied. The Nature Museum passed. Once at the bottom of the hill it was back to cars, stoplights, corners, close bridges and litter that stood out against the not-so-perfect snow. 

"I see it!" He yelled, and there it was, the dark stone sign that said 

**CARLETON UNIVERSITY🍁**

in White. 

His bags in the trunk, phone in his hand, puddle on the car floor; his new era was commencing.

XXXX

The residency of the university was of all races, genders, and appearances. So many people who've come are just regular students among the crowd of students inside the colossal main building, where the white winter light glew up the marble floors. Banners of all sorts hung from the ceilings, of different flags, the Canadian flag, an unfamiliar one of one-half green one white with strange symbols in the opposing colour on each half. 

His bags had gone up into the dorm about 20 minutes ago, and his mum had just left. His roommate wasn't there, who he was extremely anxious to meet. He'd never done an A+ at meeting new people, barely making through those situations alone. He did hope that the roomate wouldn't mind he already chose his bed, the one farthest from the door of their dorm. The one closest to the window. 

Yeah, this is why he is so glad to have accepted the invitation the university sent to him. To come to Canada. To learn at a University that inhabited well over 1000 yet still had separate beds, not a bunk. The options in Cheshire were slim, and undesirable, especially for the career Harry dreamed of pursuing. 

They said their goodbyes tearfully, Harry making Anne promise to talk to him if she ever felt alone. All her children were gone now, Gemma moved in LA with her boyfriend, and the baby boy that died a few months ago from premature birth. 

When she drove away, Harry felt new. This was important, and while he was sad and already missed his mum, a new sort of determination had settled in his heart. This would be good years. He'd attend University in Canada, no less, and get his degree, then be off to succeed at his dream job as a Forensic Scientist. 

A cluster of girls of different heights and hair colours (brown, blonde, purple) walk straight to him, but only one ends up moving around Harry and they continue to walk and chat. Harry spins, taking in a full view of his new home. 

A group of boys laugh about something the one in the grey jacket said, who has died white hair, and all four of them with tattoos peeking from out of their sleeves-- well, all except a blonde one. Harry remembers his own tattooed body. He wonders if they take the same classes as him. 

The shortest one, in a black jacket, a grey beanie with some soft brown hair spilling out, catches his eye. Harry quickly avoids eye contact. It’d be kinda awkward to catch--to _be_ catched--staring at a stranger. 

Harry walks as far as the hall to the back of the buildings left when his shoulder was tapped. He turned and saw the boy with blonde hair, and clear stormy blue eyes that were friendly. "Hello," the boy spoke, "I don't believe we've met." 

Harry blinked, taking a step back, confused. Who was he? "Uh, no we haven't..." he said, the confusion evident in his tone.

"Ooh, English!" the stranger said, grinning excitedly. "I'm also from Eurrrrope," He said, rolling the 'r' and chuckling.

Harry noticed his accent then.

"Irish?"

"Yes," the boy puffed. "From mother leperchaun and ginger drunks! Ireland. You?"

Harry wasn't sure who the blonde was or why he was talking to him, but he didn't want to seem rude. The group of boys he'd been with were already chatting again, when Harry glanced to them. The white haired one stayed quiet, but a small smile lingered on his lips. And the beanie-boy--the beanie-boy was looking at him. 

Curiously, noting, scrutinizing. His eyes that weren't brown traced Harry's height, and travelled up, to his face. Harry flushed. The boy gave a small smile, and turned back to his friends. 

Not wanting to take long, Harry answered to their 'I'm from Europe' bond, as if they related on their native origins. "Cheshire, Uk.." 

The boy nodded feverently. "Yeah, I know that place! I'm Niall, by the way." His hand went out, and Harry shook it. 

"I'm Harry." 

The boy exhaled in relief. "Thank god, if it wasn't you I saw entering our dorm I might've died from embarassment." 

"Our dorm?" 

"Yeah, we're roommates, I'm Niall Horan," He repeated, and it clicked suddenly in his mind. 

"Oh, you're Niall! Right," Harry said, then mentally insulted himself for being such an idiot. 

Niall didn't seem to have taken any offense to it. "The other one, over there," he points to the white-haired quiet one, "is also our roomate. You know, all of us ending up in a suite room." 

Harry nodded, watching the group of three. 

"Did you have something you had to do right now?" Niall asked. 

"No, um... I was just looking around..." 

"Great!" he turned and now they were moving. Harry was a little concerned and still confused. He wondered if he should really be following this 'stranger' that Harry has never met. Only given the name of his roommate, and this boy has claimed it. Well, he was already walking to catch up, no return now. 

"You will love Canada, well, if you don't have a big problem with the weather," Niall said, holding the door open for Harry to go through, and Harry held the second set of doors; a way to keep out the cold air, probably. That's why there's two sets of doors before you get outside. "And the night sky-- mate, you haven't seen sky until you see this. Especially if you lived in Cheshire, the sky here is also a bit polluted but at least you can see the stars."

This has Harry look at Niall unbelievingly. " Stars? " 

Niall grins, like he knows a secret. "You'll need to wait till the summer though." Harry deflated. "Sky is covered in clouds during winter, especially the nights." 

Harry jumps off the last step, walking with his hands in his green jacket's pockets beside Niall, toward the resident section. Harry wonders if they could have taken multiple connecting hallways instead of walking outside. It seemed like everything had a tunnel or bridge, so why did they walk outside? 

Stop complaining, he scolded himself. He was being selfish again. 

Instead, he lingered on the slight panic and guilt that chained inside his chest. Should they go and get their other roomate? Of course, before he could answer, Niall speaks. "So what're you here for?" 

"Hm?"

"Why've you come to the great north, travelled all this way to attend some university-- hopefully not just for the girls--" Harry winced. "--cause the only cat you'll be getting is the one when you live alone." 

"Good thing I didn't come here for women, I guess," Harry said. They mounted the stairs to the resident's building foyer, instantly being greeted by a gush of warm air. As they turned a corner, Niall ahead of Harry, he chose this moment to secure his backpack was still with him. 

"So what're you planning on studying? Thinking of becoming an actor?" 

"You think I'm here to be an actor? Why?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"You just seem like someone who would." Niall shrugged. "Having features like you just came out of a renaissance painting does in fact help when joining the arts career." 

"Oh. Well, 'm not." 

Niall clucked his tongue, stepping onto the white stairwell up, facing the opposite direction as the sea of students. This oddly reminded him of a children's book. He forget's which one, though. 

"Too bad," he said, "I'd have the perfect teacher for you. Bring you right out of your shy little shell eh? But you aren't doing acting. So, what've you come for? Free healthcare?" 

"Well that was a pro while making the decision..." Niall laughed, half a landing in front of him. "But I'm thinking of becoming something in biotechnology, and I enjoy the idea of a Forensic Scientist," he admitted, "chemistry is also interesting." 

Niall didn't seem to mind the slowness to his voice, which was a big difference than Holmes Chapel. "You've got your life planned out better than mine, that's for sure." Harry's cheeks burned with the compliment. With a heaving sigh of "YES! finally" they reached the level above them. 

Harry stepped onto the floor, taking in his surroundings. The halls were painted smooth, bristle boards with posters and dorm doors lining the corridor. It was a stark difference to the main floor. He was up here earlier, to drop off his bags, but now the number of people that hung around or bustled through seemed to multiply. 

"Been here two years now, ever since I was old enough to attend." Harry listens politely to Niall. "Come here to study astronomy, end up versed in politics." He sighed. "The future is unpredictable, Harry." As they stop at their door, Harry being silent the whole way, Niall turns to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't get your hopes up." 

And, well. 

Isn't it just a lovely day?

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/thelionesshunts28>


End file.
